


It's All A Lie

by TheDemigodPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spy Keith (Voltron), Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: When Keith is assigned his first solo mission to retrieve important information for the Coalition and the Blade, he doesn't think much of it. Get in, get out, done. Leave the planet in less than a week. But what was supposed to be a simple mission turns into a fight keep his real identity a secret.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Disguises

Keith grumbled as he looked out the heavily tinted windows of his ship as the sun reached midday. Kolivan had insisted on Keith conducting his first solo mission here, in Beuhn. It wasn’t hard, get a keycard from a government official and get out. However, Kolivan had warned him that this mission might take longer than Keith wanted, a week or more. “He’s very cautious about who he spends his time with. You may be there a week, maybe even a month. Take your time.” Keith grumbled again. He slipped out of his Blade suit and into regular clothes to help him blend in more. He walked quickly through the side streets of Beuhn, avoiding any beings he came across until he reached the main road. There were no side streets for him to hide, only a large group of people to cover him. 

It was working well until he felt a tug on his jacket. He whipped around to face a small child, probably a girl about the age of 5 in human years. She pointed at him and practically shouted “Red Lion!” Keith paled. If any government officials found out that the Paladin was here, he was doomed. Beuhn, despite being a rather neutral city in the war, still had many Galra leaders that would kill for the chance of taking him prisoner. He had to hide. Now. 

The closest place to go was a hair salon. Great. It would help clear his tracks though, and take some attention off him for the time being. But the jokes Lance would make… No. Lance would never know about this. Keith could already hear Galra soldiers marching to where he was. Making a split second decision, he dived into the shop. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

It didn’t take long for Keith to realize what he had done. The salon was quiet though and only a couple people, probably workers were in. The person at the front desk looked up from their magazine. “Can we help you?” They asked in a toneless voice. “Hair, gone.” Keith panted. “As soon as possible.” The person’s eyes lit up and looked behind them. “Aemmalee!” They yelled. “You got a customer!” Aemmalee, who appeared to be a female close to Keith’s age, poked out and beamed. She (?) grabbed his arm and pulled him into a chair. “What would you like today?” Aemmalee asked in a silvery voice. Keith glanced at himself in the mirror. ‘I’m going to regret this.’ He thought to himself before meeting her eyes in the mirror. “Do what you need to do to make me unrecognizable.” Aemmalee’s breath caught. “What?” “Cut, dye. Whatever you need to do to make sure I’m not recognized when I leave.” “I understand. You trying to see the prince?” She asked with a wink. Keith blinked at her. “The prince. Damiran. He’s always looking for someone new.” Keith’s breath caught. He hated the idea, truly, but getting close to the prince might be the best way to get what he needed. “Yes.” Aemmalee giggled and clapped her hands. 

“Oh, I’m going to have fun with you today!”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It took awhile for Aemmalee to finish and for Keith to pay. He had arrived at the tiny shop at about noon, but it was nearly 3pm Earth time by the time he left. His hair was shorter, that much he knew, and was more than likely a color that wasn’t black. He didn't have a chance to look at the mirror. As he began walking down the street, a car pulled up in front of him. The driver rolled down the window and looked at him up and down before nodding. “Get in!” He yelled. “What?” “I said get in! You’re the perfect one to introduce to the prince.”


	2. Step One: Infiltrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith arrives at the Palace

The car was warm but also lacked life. The driver was moving quickly through side streets and towards much more luxurious homes, each one bigger than the next. The car slowed to a crawl as they approached a pair of heavy wrought iron gates that slowly swung open for them. The driver spoke not a word as the car began moving down a gravel driveway before stopping at the door. As they pulled in front of stairs that looked like marble, the driver turned to face Keith. “Stay here.” He ordered, before stepping out. Keith peered out the window. A man dressed like a butler was descending the marble like stairs towards the driver. They met in the middle and had a long conversation, each making glances towards the car. The butler walked towards the car and opened his door and nodded. “I will let the prince know at once.” The butler said. “In the meantime, I will take him to his room, along the stylist.” Keith groaned internally when he said this. He had to go through this again? The butler turned to him. “This way sir.” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The butler led Keith through hallways before stopping in front of a wooden door. “This is your room sir. The Royal Stylist will be shortly to assist you.” Keith nodded. He was surprised that no one had asked for his name yet. The butler did a little bow and walked off as Keith entered the room. It was large, with a canopied bed with blue curtains. There were a few clothes in the closet, but they seemed far too formal to wear on a day to day basis. There was a knock on the door and before Keith could respond, a tall woman burst through followed by another woman. She looked at him up and down before shaking her head. “Too boring.” She announced in a thick accent. She forced him down into a chair and Keith tensed up. This was not going to be a pleasant experience. “The prince does not like blondes, nor brunettes.” She announced. “The hair is too long. The eyes are alright. His wardrobe needs an upgrade as well. If he is to marry the prince, he must look like it.” Keith froze. This was not the plan. At all.

______________________________________________________________________________________

By the time his hair was restyled and his measurements taken, it was nightfall. There was still no word about the prince. There had been no else in his room since the servant that came by to deliver food. Could he risk sending a transmission to Kolivan to let him know what was transpiring? Would he be executed? Who knew. Regardless, sleep called to him. Right before he drifted off, he heard a knock on his door, followed by it opening. Keith shot up, and met the Prince’s eyes.


End file.
